Annie (1982 film)
Annie is a 1982 American musical comedy-drama film adapted from Broadway musical of the same name by Charles Strouse, Martin Charnin and Thomas Meehan, which in turn is based on Little Orphan Annie, the 1924 comic strip by Harold Gray. The film was directed by John Huston, scripted by Carol Sobieski, and stars Albert Finney, Carol Burnett, Ann Reinking, Tim Curry, Bernadette Peters, Geoffrey Holder, Edward Herrmann, and Aileen Quinn in her film debut. Set during the Great Depression, the film tells the story of Annie, an orphan from New York City who is taken in by America's richest billionaire Oliver Warbucks. Filming took place for six weeks at Monmouth University in New Jersey. The film, released on June 18, 1982, received mixed reviews from critics and was nominated for Best Production Design and Best Song Score and its Adaptation at the 55th Academy Awards. Quinn won a Best Young Actress at the Young Artist Awards. A television film sequel, named Annie: A Royal Adventure! was released in 1995. In their first film collaboration, Disney and Columbia Pictures produced a made for television remake in 1999. Columbia released a contemporary film adaptation on December 19, 2014. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Writing 3.2 Filming 4 Soundtrack 5 Reception 6 Awards and nominations 7 Home media 8 Adaptations 9 Parodies 10 References 11 External links Plot In 1933, during The Great Depression, a young orphan named Annie is living in the Hudson Street Orphanage in New York City. One night, Annie comforts one of the youngest orphans by singing to her (“Maybe”). The orphanage's cruel and alcoholic supervisor Agatha Hannigan (Carol Burnett) hears the singing, and punishes the orphans by making them clean up the orphanage ("It's the Hard Knock Life"). Later while trying to flee in a laundry truck, Annie rescues a dog being tormented by a group of boys. She names him Sandy after convincing a dogcatcher that he is hers (“Dumb Dog”), and the pair is escorted back to the orphanage. Soon after, Miss Hannigan discovers Sandy and threatens to send him to the sausage factory (“Sandy”). However, Grace Farrell, a secretary to billionaire Oliver Warbucks, arrives, saying that he wants an orphan to stay at his mansion for a week to help his image. Despite Hannigan's objections, Grace picks Annie and allows Sandy to accompany her. Upon arrival, Annie, Sandy, and Grace meet Warbucks' bodyguards Punjab and The Asp, butlers, maids, and servants ("I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here"). Annie quickly endears herself to everyone there. However, Warbucks disapproves, as he had the absurd notion that only boys were orphans and not girls. Meanwhile, Hannigan drunkenly laments her status as the orphanage mistress (“Little Girls”), and is visited by her lowlife brother, Rooster, and his pickpocket girlfriend, Lily St. Regis; both are obvious con artists, who ask to borrow money from Hannigan. Back at the Warbucks Mansion, Annie and Sandy spot a Bolshevik assassin attempting to bomb the mansion. Warbucks and Grace take Annie to Radio City Music Hall to see the Rockettes and a movie ("Let's Go to the Movies"). The next day Grace asks Warbucks if they can adopt Annie ("We Got Annie"). At this point we see that Warbucks and Grace are romantically interested in each other. Warbucks agrees to adopt her and goes to the orphanage to get the adoption papers signed. Despite Hannigan's attempt to seduce him, Warbucks blackmails her into signing (“Sign”). He goes back to the mansion to tell Annie and is about to give her a Tiffany's locket, but Annie tells him that she wants to find her real parents. She shows Warbucks the broken locket she wears; she tells him her parents have the missing piece of the locket, and that they will use it to prove their identities when they return to the orphanage someday to retrieve her. Deciding to help, Warbucks makes an announcement on a radio show and offers a $50,000 reward to her parents (“You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile”). A crowd of would-be 'parents' arrives at the Warbucks mansion. To get Annie away from the sensationalism, Warbucks and Punjab take her by auto-copter to the White House to visit President Franklin D. Roosevelt. President Roosevelt tells Warbucks and Annie about his plans for a social welfare program to help the poor, and wants Annie to help as well. Annie performs for Roosevelt and the First Lady ("Tomorrow"). Back at the mansion, Annie learns that the search for her parents has not yet been successful. Meanwhile, the Hannigans and Lily plot a scheme to collect the reward, kill Annie, and split the money three ways (“Easy Street”), and Miss Hannigan reveals that Annie's parents perished in a fire many years back. Hearing what has happened, the other orphans attempt to go to Warbucks's mansion but are locked up by the Hannigans and Lily. The orphans then escape again and find out that the Hannigans have captured Annie and the money. Once they reach the house, the girls notify everyone and a shocked Warbucks contacts J Edgar Hoover and the FBI to track down the felons, and he and Grace search for them while Punjab and another servant search from the auto-copter. Rooster, Lily, and Hannigan however are tricked by Annie who escapes and tears up the check in anger. Enraged, Rooster finally loses it and rushes after her in order to kill her. Hannigan, however, sees her brother for who he really is and tries to get him to stop, only to be knocked out. Rooster then pursues Annie up a high railroad bridge. Punjab and the Asp arrive at the scene just in time; Punjab hangs onto a rope to rescue Annie and kicks a stunned Rooster down the bridge and onto a police safety net. Annie is reunited with Warbucks and Grace, while Rooster and Lilly are arrested. Annie gets her wish of a good family at a party. President and Mrs. Roosevelt, her orphan friends, and the servants are enjoying themselves; Hannigan is reformed; and Grace and Warbucks further develop their relationship. ("Finale/I Don't Need Anything But You/We Got Annie/Tomorrow") A firework display with Annie's name in it is shown over the credits. Cast Aileen Quinn as Annie, an orphan, the title character. Albert Finney as Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks, a billionaire businessman and later becomes Annie's adoptive father. Carol Burnett as Miss Agatha Hannigan, a cruel, slovenly drunkard who manages the orphanage. Tim Curry as Daniel "Rooster" Hannigan, Agatha's con-artist brother. Bernadette Peters as Lily St. Regis, Rooster's petty-thieving girlfriend. Ann Reinking as Grace Farrell, Warbucks' secretary and love interest.She looked at Annie as her own child. Edward Herrmann as Franklin D. Roosevelt, the President of the United States. Geoffrey Holder as Punjab, one of Warbucks' personal bodyguards and butlers. Roger Minami as The Asp, Warbucks' personal chauffeur and another personal bodyguard. Toni Ann Gisondi as Molly, the youngest orphan who often has nightmares. She is like a little sister to Annie Rosanne Sorrentino as Pepper, the bossiest Orphan. Lara Berk as Tessie, another Orphan, who constantly exclaims, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" throughout the film. April Lerman as Kate, another, older Orphan who serves as a motherly figure to the others; she often wears her hair in pigtail braids Robin Ignico as Duffy, another Orphan who is close with Pepper. Lucie Stewart as July, an Orphan who scarcely speaks. Lois de Banzie as Eleanor Roosevelt Peter Marshall as Bert Healy, a radio show host. Irving Metzman as Mr. Bundles, a laundry man whose truck Annie stows away in. I. M. Hobson as Drake, Warbucks' head butler who hides his allergy to dogs. Colleen Zenk Pinter, Mavis Ray, and Pamela Blair as Cecile, Mrs. Greer, and Annette, Warbucks' maids. Lu Leonard as Mrs. Pugh, Warbucks' maid and cook. Victor Griffin as Saunders, one of Warbucks' servants. Jerome Collamore as Frick Jon Richards as Frack Angela Lee (born 1970) as a Dancer Several singer-actresses made their debuts in this film as Annie's fellow orphans and principal dancers: April Lerman would later portray "Lila Pembroke" on the first season of Charles in Charge. Martika (born Marta Marrero II) graduated to the hit TV series Kids Incorporated, and from there moved on to a successful solo career. Amanda Peterson, later of Explorers and Can't Buy Me Love fame, is a principal singer/dancer for the number "Sandy". Shawnee Smith has since appeared in TV shows as Becker (TV series), and Anger Management (TV series), and such films as Not My Kid and most recently the Saw series. Meredith Salenger, later of The Journey of Natty Gann, had an uncredited cameo as a dancing orphan. According to Robert Osbourne of Turner Classic Movies, Drew Barrymore had auditioned for the role of Annie while Bette Midler was an early choice for Miss Hannigan, and Jack Nicholson had been considered for the role of Daddy Warbucks. Production Wilson Hall, at Monmouth University campus, New Jersey, was used as the exteriors of Oliver Warbuck's mansion. The NX Bridge over the Passaic River in New Jersey where the ending was filmed. Ray Stark wanted both John Huston and Joe Layton while working as the director and choreographer respectively, to also be executive producer on the film, because it was too large an enterprise for one person. Regarding Huston being given the job of directing the first (and what would be the only) musical in his 40-year directing career, screenwriter Carol Sobieski said: "Hiring John Huston is an outsider risk, and Ray's Stark a major gambler. He loves this kind of high risk situation."4 Writing Carol Sobieski, who wrote the screenplay, introduced major differences between the stage musical and the film version. In the stage musical, it is Christmas when Miss Hannigan, Rooster, and Lily are caught at the Warbucks mansion by the United States Secret Service, foiling their plan to kidnap Annie. But in the film, due to summertime shooting, Annie is kidnapped on the Fourth of July leading to Warbucks organizing a citywide search and a climactic ending on the B&O Bridge. Punjab and The Asp, Warbucks' servants/bodyguards, from the original comic strip appear in the film in supporting roles. The film also featured five new songs, "Dumb Dog", "Sandy", "Let's Go to the Movies", "Sign", and "We Got Annie", and cut "We'd like to Thank You, Herbert Hoover", "N.Y.C", "You Won't Be an Orphan for Long", "Something Was Missing", "Annie", and "New Deal for Christmas". In addition, the song "Maybe" has two reprises whereas "Little Girls" and "Easy Street" do not. Martin Charnin, the lyricist of Annie, was not impressed with the cinematic interpretation. In a 1996 article, he dismissed the adaptation and its production. "The movie distorted what this musical was", Charnin reported. "And we were culpable for the reason that we did not exercise any kind of creative control because we sold the rights for a considerable amount of money." Charnin even said that John Huston, who never directed a musical before, and producer Ray Stark made major changes in the film that destroyed the essence of Annie. Warbucks, played by Finney, "was an Englishman who screamed". Hannigan, played by Burnett, was "a man-crazy drunk". And Annie was "cute-ed up". Worse, the emotional relationship between Annie and Warbucks was distorted. They even downplayed the hit song Tomorrow because "Stark thought it was corny".5 Filming Principal photography took place over the course of six weeks at Monmouth University in New Jersey, which has two mansions that were used in the film, one of which is the Shadow Lawn Mansion (now known as Woodrow Wilson Hall).4 The NX Bridge, an abandoned railroad bridge over the Passaic River in Newark, was used for location shooting of one of the climatic scenes.67 Originally, the intimate song "Easy Street" was going to be the biggest number in the film. For this purpose, a specially-created outdoor street set was built costing more than $1 million. It took one week to shoot the scene. However, on reviewing the dailies, the scene was considered to be "overstuffed" and "sour." Therefore, a re-shoot was undertaken nearly two months after principal filming had been completed. The scene was replaced with a more intimate number and was shot indoors in a style that mimicked the ambience portrayed in the original 1977 stage musical.4 Soundtrack Annie Annie (1982 soundtrack).jpg Soundtrack album from Annie by Various Artists Released June 18, 1982 Recorded .m Label Columbia Various Artists chronology Annie (1982) Annie (1999) Annie is a soundtrack album for the 1982 film of the same name. All lyrics written by Martin Charnin, all music composed by Charles Strouse. No. Title Performed by Length 1. "Tomorrow" Aileen Quinn & the Orphans 1:37 2. "Maybe" Aileen Quinn 2:00 3. "It's the Hard Knock Life" Aileen Quinn, Toni Ann Gisondi & Chorus 3:42 4. "Dumb Dog" Aileen Quinn 0:54 5. "Sandy" Aileen Quinn & the Orphans 2:02 6. "I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here" Aileen Quinn & Ann Reinking 3:34 7. "Little Girls" Carol Burnett 3:36 8. "Let's Go to the Movies" Aileen Quinn, Ann Reinking, Albert Finney & Chorus 4:41 9. "We Got Annie" Ann Reinking, Lu Leonard, Geoffrey Holder & Roger Minami 2:22 10. "Sign" Carol Burnett & Albert Finney 2:51 11. "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" Peter Marshall, Chorus and Orphans 3:01 12. "Tomorrow" (White House version) Aileen Quinn, Albert Finney, Lois deBanzie & Edward Herrmann 2:24 13. "Easy Street" Carol Burnett, Tim Curry & Bernadette Peters 3:18 14. "Maybe (Reprise)" Aileen Quinn & Albert Finney 1:37 15. "Finale/I Don't Need Anything But You/We Got Annie/Tomorrow" Aileen Quinn, Albert Finney, Chorus and the Orphans 4:37 Total length: 41:32 Reception Annie received mixed reviews from critics; it currently holds a 52% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 25 reviews and a 39/100 on Metacritic.8 The film grossed $57 million in the United States,9 making it the 10th highest grossing film of 1982.10 Awards and nominations Annie received Academy Award nominations for Best Art Direction-Set Decoration and Best Music, Original Song Score and Its Adaptation or Best Adaptation Score. Additionally, Carol Burnett and Aileen Quinn each received a Golden Globe Award nomination for Best Actress in a Motion Picture – Comedy/Musical and New Star of the Year in a Motion Picture – Female (Quinn). Quinn won the Young Artist Award, Best Young Motion Picture Actress. The movie was nominated for a Stinkers Bad Movie Awards for Worst Picture.11 Young Artist Award 1981–1982 Best Young Motion Picture Actress – Aileen Quinn12 Razzie Award Worst Supporting Actress – Aileen Quinn13 NominatedAcademy Awards14 Best Art Direction-Set Decoration – Dale Hennesy and Marvin March Best Music, Original Song Score and Its Adaptation or Best Adaptation Score – Ralph Burns Young Artist Award 1981–198212 Best Young Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture – Toni Ann Gisondi Hollywood Foreign Press Association Best Actress, Musical/Comedy – Carol Burnett Best Actress, Musical/Comedy – Aileen Quinn Best New Star of the Year - Female – Aileen Quinn Golden Raspberry Award13 Worst Picture – Ray Stark Worst Director – John Huston Worst Screenplay – Carol Sobieski Worst New Star – Aileen Quinn Home media The film was released on VHS,Beta and CED Videodisc on November 5,1982 by RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video. It was re-issued in 1983, 1984, 1985, 1994, and 1997 (in a "Broadway Tribute Edition" to coincide with the original play's Broadway 20th anniversary revival that year). There were two widescreen Laserdiscs released, one in 1989 and another in 1994. The film was released in a widescreen DVD edition on December 12, 2000. A "Special Anniversary Edition" DVD was released on January 13, 2004 (four days before producer Stark's death). Despite the fact that the first DVD was widescreen, the DVD was in pan and scan (but with DTS sound). Reviewing the disc for DVD Talk, Glenn Erickson, while praising the film overall, called the pan and scan transfer an "abomination that's grainy and lacking in color." He also noted that the short retrospective featurette with Ms. Quinn contained clips from the film in the correct aspect ratio. Erickson also called the music video of "It's the Hard-Knock Life" by Play "pretty dreary" and attacked the other, child-oriented extras by saying "Musicals and kids' films aren't just for tots ... and this disc is little more than a headache." 15 However, several countries in Region 2 received widescreen versions of this edition including the United Kingdom. The film is set for a "sing-along edition" release on Blu-ray on October 2, 2012 in celebration of the 30th anniversary of the film and the 35th anniversary of the Broadway version set a revival in November 2012. Adaptations Comic book adaptation Marvel Comics published a comic book adaptation of the film by writer Tom DeFalco and artists Win Mortimer and Vince Colletta in Marvel Super Special #23 (Summer 1982).16 The adaptation was also available as an Annie Treasury Edition17 and as a limited series.18 Bollywood The 1993 Hindi film, King Uncle, starring Jackie Shroff, Shahrukh Khan, Anu Agarwal, and Naghma, is loosely based on this film. Annie: A Royal Adventure! (1995) Main article: Annie: A Royal Adventure! A sequel, Annie: A Royal Adventure! was made for television and aired on ABC on November 18, 1995. It starred Ashley Johnson, Joan Collins, George Hearn, and Ian McDiarmid. Aside from a reprise of "Tomorrow," there are no songs in it. No cast members from the 1982 film appeared in this sequel. Rooster, Lily and Grace Farrell were cut out of the sequel. In the film, Warbucks (Hearn), Annie (Johnson), an eccentric scientist (McDiarmid), and one of the orphans travel to England, where Warbucks is to be knighted by the King. However, the kids get mixed up in the scheme of an evil noblewoman (Collins) to blow up Buckingham Palace while all the heirs to the throne are present for Warbucks' knighting, thus making her queen. Annie (1999) Main article: Annie (1999 film) A made-for-TV movie version was broadcast on ABC on November 7, 1999, starring Kathy Bates as Miss Hannigan, Victor Garber as Daddy Warbucks, Alan Cumming as Rooster, Audra McDonald as Grace, Kristin Chenoweth as Lily, and newcomer Alicia Morton as Annie. Produced by The Walt Disney Company in association with Columbia TriStar Television, it received generally positive reviews and high ratings. It also earned two Emmy Awards and a 1999 George Foster Peabody Award. Although truer to the original stage musical than the 1982 version, it condensed much of the full story in an attempt to make it more viewable for children. The film also featured a special appearance by Andrea McArdle, star of the original Broadway production. The film has aired on cable on Hallmark Channel, ABC Family, and Starz after its premiere on ABC. The 1999 version is more comical than the 1982 version's slightly darker tone. Annie (2014 film) Main article: Annie (2014 film) On January 20, 2011 it was announced that Will Smith was planning to produce Annie, a remake of The 1982 film. On May 25, 2012 it was announced that Jay-Z was writing new songs for the film.19 In January 2013, Sony Pictures selected Will Gluck to direct the film.2021 Oscar nominee, Quvenzhané Wallis was cast as the title character.22 The film was released on December 19, 2014. Parodies A scene in John Waters's 1994 black comedy Serial Mom portrays the murderous protagonist, Beverly Sutphin (Kathleen Turner), as she kills an obnoxious neighbor while the latter watches Annie, displeased at the woman's refusal to rewind videotapes before returning them to the video store. The November 22, 2014 episode of Saturday Night Live (SNL) features a vignette referencing the 2014 film. Miss Hannigan (Cameron Diaz, the episode's host) receives a visit from Daddy Warbucks/Jamie Foxx (Jay Pharoah), who asks to see Annie. A recognizable Annie (Vanessa Bayer) approaches, but she asks to see "the new, black Annie". A 43-year-old African-American woman (Leslie Jones) then approaches, displaying a tough attitude. One of the earlier seasons of Robot Chicken made Annie a teenager. She is celebrating her 16th birthday where the theme is red. In this parody, Annie is the total opposite of her original good hearted and kind personality. She is mean to orphans, calls Daddy an old man and talks about her breast job. This parody does not shadow the original Annie at all, as do all of the Robot Chicken parodies. References 1.Jump up ^ "Annie". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved February 1, 2015. 2.Jump up ^ "ANNIE (U)". British Board of Film Classification. May 6, 1982. Retrieved November 20, 2014. 3.Jump up ^ "Box Office Information for Annie". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved March 9, 2012. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c Turan, Kenneth. "Annie", The New York Times, p. SM 40, May 2, 1982. 5.Jump up ^ Rizzo, Frank (September 29, 1996). "Another Tomorrow For 'Annie,' Goodspeed's Guardian Angel". Hartford Courant. 6.Jump up ^ "Jon Merrill's "Annie" movie trivia". Hingepepper.com. 2002-12-31. Retrieved 2012-01-14. 7.Jump up ^ Vianna, Joao (2010-08-20). "City of Newark announces 2010 Passaic Riverfront boat Tours". News.jornal.us. Retrieved 2012-01-14. 8.Jump up ^ http://www.metacritic.com/movie/annie Retrieved 19 January 2015 9.Jump up ^ "Box Office Information for Annie". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 29, 2012. 10.Jump up ^ "Annie Yesterday, Today and ‘Tomorrow’: All About Broadway's Favorite Little Orphan". broadway.com. Retrieved November 5, 2012. 11.Jump up ^ "1982 5th Hastings Bad Cinema Society Stinkers Awards". Stinkers Bad Movie Awards. Los Angeles Times. Archived from the original on October 17, 2006. Retrieved April 2, 2013. 12.^ Jump up to: a b "4th Annual Awards". Young Artist Awards. Young Artist Foundation. Retrieved 2008-03-26. "Toni Ann Gisondi, Annie" 13.^ Jump up to: a b "1982 RAZZIE Nominees & "Winners"". Golden Raspberry Award Foundation and John Wilson. 1983-04-11. Retrieved 2008-03-26. 14.Jump up ^ "Annie (1981)". The New York Times. Retrieved April 14, 2012. 15.Jump up ^ "Annie (1982) : DVD Talk Review of the DVD Video". Dvdtalk.com. Retrieved 2012-01-14. 16.Jump up ^ Marvel Super Special #23 at the Grand Comics Database 17.Jump up ^ Annie Treasury Edition at the Grand Comics Database 18.Jump up ^ Annie at the Grand Comics Database 19.Jump up ^ Jay-Z To Take On Annie Soundtrack, Screen Rant, May 25, 2012 20.Jump up ^ Will Gluck Helming ‘Annie’ Remake For Sony, Will Smith And Jay Z Retrieved January 30, 2013 21.Jump up ^ Will Gluck to Helm ANNIE Remake; Willow Smith No Longer Attached Retrieved January 30, 2013 22.Jump up ^ "Quvenzhane Wallis to Star in Will Gluck's ANNIE". Upcoming-Movies.com. 2013-02-24. Retrieved 2014-04-17. External links iconFilm in the United States portal icon1980s portal iconComedy portal Annie at the Internet Movie Database Annie at the TCM Movie Database Annie at Box Office Mojo Annie at Rotten Tomatoes Annie at Metacritic Category:1982 films Category:English-language films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s musical films Category:American films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American children's films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Cultural depictions of Franklin D. Roosevelt Category:Films about orphans Category:Films based on comic strips Category:Films based on musicals Category:Films directed by John Huston Category:Films set in 1933 Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Great Depression films Category:Live-action films based on comics Category:Films based on adaptations